A conventional case for a game machine has a claw movably connected in the case in which dolls or other prizes are placed. A player inserts a coin to operate the claw to pick up a doll or prize and the doll picked up by the claw will be shifted to an outlet. The player then releases the claw to let the doll or prize drop into an access box so that the player can retrieve the doll or prize from outside of the access box. Generally, the three part case includes a top part that houses light fixtures, lights and the linkage to move the claw, a middle part that is essentially a basket or bin to hold the dolls or prizes, and a lower part that houses the actuator, cash box, a motor and other electric components. Each of the three parts is assembled from metal tubes that are connected by welding, rivets or screws. The parts assembled this way are difficult to disassemble and require a lot of time to assemble or reassemble.
The present invention intends to provide a case for a game machine wherein each part of the case is assembled by tubes and connectors so that the case is easily assembled and disassembled.